new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros. OC 2018
Super Smash Bros. OC 2018 is a Smash Fan-game by RedHero14. It consists of characters from Nintendo most commonly, however this game isn't even aiming to clone Melee, Brawl and Sm4sh in which it gains access to 3rd and 4th party characters. It even has access to Fan-Characters, Comic Book Characters, Cartoon / Animation Characters, Anime and Manga, and a few others. Characters that are often full time non Nintendo console appearances are not in the game like Kratos and Master Chief. It is also the official sequel of Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. OC 2018''s Gameplay acts very similar to most of the smash games. Unlike most traditional fighting games, a character's health is measured by a damage percentage counter. As the character is attacked, damage accumulates, and the percent value increases. The higher the percentage, the easier it is for a character to be knocked off the stage. Matches can be played in either Time mode, Stock mode, or a combination of the two. In Time mode, each player receives a point when they KO an opponent, and loses a point if they are KO'd, or if they self-destruct. At the end of the designated time limit, the player with the most points wins. Should two or more players accumulate the same amount of points, there will be a Sudden Death match to determine the winner. In Stock mode, each player is given a chosen amount of lives, and every time they are KO'd or self-destruct, they lose a life. When a player loses all of their lives, they are "defeated", and the match concludes when there is only one player, or one team left standing. Vote Challenges Vote Challenges are a things of suggestions to see who wins and gets added into the roster for Super Smash Bros. OC 2018 by Fans. *Voting Challenge 01 ( '''WINNER': Raiden (First Place), Solid Snake (Second Place) ). *Voting Challenge 02 Playable Characters The characters are the fighters who represent each universe from each time in the game. Each character has a number of special attacks, standard attacks and a unique special move called a "Final Smash". There are two types of characters: Starter Characters and Unlockable Characters. Starter Characters are the characters who are playable from the start of the game, while Unlockable Characters are not and must be unlocked through a specific goal. Unlockable Characters will be bolded in. 2 Characters have been so far have been deconfirmed to be in the game: Kratos from God of War, Master Chief from Halo, Vergil from Devil May Cry, Mallo from Pushmo, Proto Man from Mega Man, and Evil Ryu from Street Fighter. *'Bold' is Unlockable characters Make things easier using SSB18 Fighter Chart. Alternate Costumes *Alternate costumes How to Unlock Deconfirmed Characters *'Kratos': Deconfirmed for being a full-time Playstation Mascot. This is because Kratos is extremely violent and would be a unfair character. *'Master Chief': Deconfirmed for being a full-time Xbox Mascot. This was because Master Chief was too inappropriate to be in. *'Vergil': It is confirmed that only one rep from Devil May Cry will be added in. Which confirms Dante as a playable character, while Vergil was deconfirmed. *'Mallo': Deconfirmed in which he is seen not as a good fighter to players to be playing as. *'Proto Man': Despite being in SSB16, He was sadly confirmed to not appear. *'Evil Ryu': Despite being in SSB16, He was sadly confirmed to not appear. Stages Soundtrack Development Gameplay Differences Console Differences Trivia